


In Bed

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What did you do, baby?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic a looooong time ago but its still one of my favorites.

The buzzing Blackberry shook Emily Prentiss from her sleep. Her head poked out from under the comforter reaching blindly onto the nightstand.

“Prentiss,” she bit back a yawn.

“Emily?”

“Yeah.”

“Emily?”

“That’s my name, don’t wear it out. Morgan? What's up, it’s kinda early.”

“I called Jordan. I called Jordan and you picked up the phone.”

“Huh?”

“I called Jordan.” He spoke slowly.

“Oh,” Emily looked at the phone, similar to her own. The same as her own actually. “OK, hold on.”

Emily gently shook the sleeping woman next to her.

“What?” Jordan mumbled, not wanting to open her eyes.

“Phone, kitten. It’s Morgan.” Emily handed her the Blackberry. “He called you and I answered.”

Grinning, her eyes still closed, Jordan gave Emily her first kiss of the morning.

“We’re in trouble.” she whispered. “Good morning, Derek.”

“Hello there.”

“What do you need?”

“I um…Emily answered your phone.”

“Yes she did.”

“I think I need to find out what that means.” He said.

”You're a damn good profiler, I am sure you will.”

“Can I fantasize about it?” he asked.

“Knock yourself out, playa. I will talk to you when I get to the office. Bye.”

She clicked off the phone, threw it to the side and pulled Emily into her arms.

“We are never going to live that down,” she murmured, feasting on Emily’s neck. “I think you're worth it though.”

“I think I am too.” Emily grinned, sliding her leg along Jordan’s. Damn that woman had soft skin. “I don’t care anymore what people think.”

“Well, that doesn’t sound like anything good.” Aaron Hotchner walked into the bedroom carrying a tray with three cups of coffee on it. “What did you do, baby?”

“I accidentally answered Jordan’s Blackberry.”

“I told you we need separate ring tones.” Hotch rolled his eyes. “I knew that would someday be troublesome.”

“It was Derek,” Jordan replied, stroking Emily’s hair. “He might whisper in your ear that your wife is having a hot girl affair.”

Hotch grinned. He put the tray on the dresser and climbed back into bed between the two of them. Emily kissed him while Jordan pulled off his pajama pants.

“Put his cock in your mouth.” Emily told her.

“Only when he tells me to.” Jordan replied, running her hand up the length of him. Hotch’s back arched.

“Oh God, put my cock in your mouth.”

“What's the magic word, SSA Hotchner?” Emily whispered in his ear, taking the lobe between her lips.

“Now.”

Hotch could only smile as SSA Jordan Todd swallowed him whole. He would never think a woman was better than his wife was at blowing him but she was definitely a close second. He pulled Emily close, moaning into her mouth as they kissed. Growing up in the Boy Scouts and the church choir certainly did not prepare him for living like this. He had a new wife and a…Hotch always called her his wife’s girlfriend. She wasn’t so bad to him either.

“You can come,” Emily murmured against his mouth. “In fact I insist on it.”

He obeyed her wishes; loved surrendering to her every whim.

“Oh, ohhh fuck yeah.” Hotch grabbed Jordan’s hair when he let go.

She smiled around his shaft before releasing it and sliding her body on top of his. Emily leaned to kiss her, tasting her husband all over Jordan. That was a hell of a turn on.

“You taste so good, kitten.”

Jordan made a little meow sound and laughed.

“Its him.” she pointed to Hotch.

“We have to go to work.” he still held on to both of them. “I hate to break up the party but I am supposed to lead by example.”

“You shower first, honey,” Emily pulled Jordan off him and onto her. “I have a little business I need to handle. You know how much watching her blow you turns me on.”

Watching the two of them turned Hotch on but it was getting late. He needed to get his mind right anyway…no doubt he and Morgan would have a conversation before day’s end. At least he could come home and have a load taken off his mind in the sweetest way imaginable. Some men were lucky; they found their one. He found his, and she found Jordan Todd.

***


End file.
